


Through The Dark

by HSaijou



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Drama, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this anymore, Kinda, M/M, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, elibarra - Freeform, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSaijou/pseuds/HSaijou
Summary: All of a sudden, Ibarra asked. “Do you have anything or anyone that you like, Elias? Aside from our Motherland, that is.”---(or A non-AU where Ibarra and Elias had some conversations while they were on their way to meet Maria Clara.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS: Chapters 50, 54-55, 60**
> 
> This was originally posted at [my blog](http://thesecretfanficsandshortstories.blogspot.com/) under a different pseudonym, but I decided to post it here so that I can contribute to the Elibarra fandom here.
> 
> So um, I hope you enjoy the ride!
> 
> Title is from "Through The Dark" by One Direction.

With Elias’ aid, Ibarra successfully escaped prison, and he was led by the pilot to the river that lead towards Capitan Tiago’s mansion for Ibarra needed to visit Maria Clara and say his last farewell to her.

On their way, Ibarra began to recall when he and Elias were sailing at the lake where the young pilot told Ibarra his true motives. It was in the same lake where they had shared their thoughts about how the government and the friars ran the country. It was also in that same lake where Elias revealed his past.

Speaking of Elias’ past, Ibarra realized that the man who accused Elias’ grandfather—the one who started all of Elias’ misfortunes—was no other than Ibarra’s great-grandfather, Don Pedro Eibarramendia. Up until that time, Ibarra was still shocked and surprised, especially when Elias suddenly had held him and had looked at him in such an indescribable way.

“Sir,” Elias called Ibarra, motioning at his banca. “Please, get on the banca quickly. We are in a hurry.”

Ibarra was a bit startled at first, but then he gently rode on the banca before Elias did. The pilot started rowing the boat away from the shore.

It was a dark and quiet night. The guardia civil were most likely looking for Ibarra, but the surroundings were just completely silent. The first quarter of the moon shined above the two of them, the lake’s water showing its reflection. It was the only source of light they had at that moment.

It was quiet—in a somehow awkward way—between Ibarra and Elias. The pilot continued rowing his boat towards the river that will lead them to Capitan Tiago’s house. Ibarra, meanwhile, was sitting on the opposite side of the banca, facing Elias. He was observing the pilot’s youthful face, yet it showed a hint of sadness and guilt.

For some unknown reason, Elias’ expression started to bother Ibarra. The latter couldn’t think of a reason why the former would look like that. It was different from his usual calm expression. Somehow, Ibarra was reminded by how Maria Clara looked almost the same, if not exactly, as that of Elias.

As Ibarra was about to ask what was wrong, Elias spoke up first and broke the silence. “I would like to state my sincerest apologies to you, Sir.”

“Why do you need to apologize, my friend?” asked Ibarra.

“When I found out that you are related with the man—the very man who had ruined my family—I was incredibly angry at you. I couldn’t resist the urge of wanting to hurt you. To be quite frank with you, I was really close to attack you, that I almost couldn’t stop myself. I will admit I had gone mad from that very moment. That was why I had left your house.”

The banca moved in a slower pace as Elias stopped rowing midway. The moonlight didn’t illuminate his face when Elias lowered his salakot, covering his face from Ibarra. It was as if he felt truly ashamed of what he had done.

Ibarra looked sympathetically at the pilot as the latter narrated what happened after he had left Ibarra’s house. Elias also admitted that he had burned the letters that could harm Ibarra.

“I didn’t know what got into me that time,” Elias explained. “But all I know is that whatever happened in the past is already in the past. Right now, the most important thing is your safety, Sir.”

When Elias raised his salakot higher and his vision could see Ibarra, the latter smiled warmly at him. “I truly appreciate every bit of kindness that you had done, Elias. I couldn’t be even more grateful.”

“I am just doing what I know is right,” Elias answered calmly, his usual self back once again. “I’m doing this also for the love of our Motherland.”

“I truly understand the feeling, as I love our Motherland as much as you do.” Ibarra lowered his face, sighing in disappointment. “However, I can’t believe all of this is happening to me right now. I do not understand what is going on anymore.”

Elias watched the young man clenched his hand and pressed it on his forehead.

“What am I going to do, Elias? I am the one who is hunted now.” Ibarra sounded intensely confused. He then, began to calm down a bit. “Considering my enemies wish me dead, I suppose that I should have just—”

Ibarra felt a firm grip by his other hand as Elias’ sincere eyes met Ibarra’s own. Ibarra’s hand that was on his forehead was now in his side once again.

“You don’t deserve to die yet, Sir,” said Elias calmly. “If you wish to bring back the peace and equality in our land and change the ways of the government and the friars, you have to continue living. Or else you won’t be able to fulfill your father’s wishes.”

Ibarra stared at Elias for a long time, before he drew his hand back from Elias’ hold. Ibarra gently touched his hand before looking back at Elias.

“I suppose that you do have a point, my friend,” said Ibarra. “Regardless, we should continue to travel as we need to see Maria as soon as possible.”

Elias froze in his place, as if he had just realized something. Then, he grabbed the paddles on both sides of the banca. He continued rowing towards to Capitan Tiago’s mansion. Meanwhile, Ibarra sat still in his place, watching the night scenery that displayed so beautifully in front of them.

“Even in the night, our Motherland shows us her beauty in its fullest,” he remarked. The moonlight shining on his face revealed the bright smile he was wearing.

Elias smiled in agreement. “I agree with you, Sir, as that is also one of the reasons why I truly love our Motherland.”

The conversation died out quickly. Everything was silent once again, aside from the rustle of the trees and the sound of water splashing as Elias continued to row.

All of a sudden, Ibarra asked. “Do you have anything or anyone that you like, Elias? Aside from our Motherland, that is.”

Elias stopped rowing for a few moments as he was surprised. He blinked at Ibarra before he continued rowing. He then, started thinking of his answer. “Of course, I do. My family, Salome, Capitan Pablo and the others…”

Ibarra looked curiously as Elias trailed off. He then, noticed the pilot staring at him for a few seconds. The banca started moving slower for a few seconds when Elias lowered his salakot to hide his face from Ibarra once more.

“I suppose that is about it,” said Elias, in an awkward tone. “I may have a few more in mind but, I think that is about it for now.”

Ibarra felt somehow uncertain about Elias’ answer. “Are you sure about that?” he asked.

Elias answered with a short nod. The pilot began to row the banca quicker than usual. “Regardless, we should better hurry so that you can talk to Señora Maria Clara.”

Ibarra reluctantly nodded as Elias began to row in the same speed again. The man, however, was still confused by the way Elias reacted soon after the latter answered the question. Ibarra couldn’t quite figure out why Elias was acting in such a manner that was close to shyness.

It somehow reminded Ibarra when he saw Maria Clara for a long time after his excommunication was removed. She seemed to be very puzzling and her expression was something that was strange and peculiar. Ibarra remembered how he thought that was just how women act.

Apparently, he was wrong.

Elias started to act almost as weird as Maria Clara, making Ibarra even more confused. Why would the pilot have to be such a way? It was something Ibarra wished to know, so he didn’t hesitate to ask Elias once again when they could see the light coming from Capitan Tiago’s mansion.

“My friend, Elias, why did you act such a manner?” Ibarra inquired.

Elias raised his head, the moonlight illuminating the confused expression in his face. “What do you mean, Sir?”

“You seemed to be hesitant about your answer,” was Ibarra’s reply. “About the things or the people that you love, I mean. You somehow stopped amidst answering.”

Realization was visible in Elias’ face and he answered calmly. “I wish you not to worry on those that I love, Sir. I honestly think you don’t need to know more.”

Ibarra was befuddled, yet he beamed a small warm smile at the pilot. “It was just a casual question, my friend. Thus, I don’t see why you think I don’t need to know those that you love.”

Somehow, when Elias looked at Ibarra, the latter was a bit taken back. He wasn’t sure why, but there was something in Elias’ eyes that showed the same emotion Maria Clara did way back then. Moments later, after letting out a quiet sigh, the pilot responded.

“If you wish to know then, I shall tell you,” Elias said, looking sincerely at Ibarra. “Aside from those that I mentioned, I suppose another of the many things—or people—that I love is…”

As Elias began to hesitate once more, Ibarra simply sat there by his place, waiting patiently for the youth to continue. “Is who?”

Elias stopped rowing the banca and raised his hand to scratch the back of his head. He tightened his lips and looked at Ibarra in a somehow shy manner.

“You, Sir,” was the short answer from Elias.

Ibarra blinked in surprise. He couldn’t believe that he was the reason why Elias started to act very weirdly. Regardless, Ibarra let out a quiet chuckle.

“I don’t see anything wrong if you love me, my friend,” said Ibarra. “I already owe you a lot and you saved me more than once. I wouldn’t be surprised if you love me as your friend.”

However, Elias replied calmly. “Believe it or not, Sir, but I don’t think I feel that kind of love towards you.”

That was when confusion returned. Ibarra became puzzled once again by Elias. For some reason, however, the former was starting to feel something weird. It might have something to do with what Elias had said to him.

Regardless, Ibarra asked. “Then what kind of love do you feel?”

It was Elias’ turn to look completely surprised. Once again, he scratched the back of his head. He bit his lower lip unconsciously, as he struggled to think of a right way to explain.

However, there didn’t seem to be any other way to explain it.

“We’re almost there,” Elias said instead. “I can see Capitan Tiago’s house from here.”

Ibarra turned around and noticed the old yet enormous mansion of Capitan Tiago. He could make out a few silhouettes from afar with the help of the dim light coming from inside the house.

“I hope I can see Maria Clara soon,” Ibarra murmurs hopefully, turning back to Elias, who seemed to look disappointed. “Is there something the matter, my friend?”

“None, Sir,” Elias answered whilst shaking his head.

He started to row a bit faster, but then he shivered under the sudden touch of Ibarra’s palm on his knee. Elias felt like lightning struck on him and he got electrocuted. That must be how it feels like getting touched by someone who you love, in a romantic way that is.

Then again, Elias knew that Ibarra and Maria Clara were meant to be together ever since they were children, so he tried as hard as to not get his hopes up over something he knew that will never happen. That was for Ibarra returning the same kind of love Elias was feeling for him.

“My friend,” Ibarra’s voice rang out in Elias’ mind, bringing the pilot back in his normal state of mind. “You seem to be out of yourself again. Are you alright?”

Elias blinked and immediately shook his head, ignoring Ibarra’s grip on his knee tightened. “I am fine, Sir, I promise you.”

“You don’t have to keep everything to yourself, Elias,” said Ibarra, moving a little closer so that he could meet the pilot’s eyes.

Elias could see Ibarra’s eyes gleamed as the moonlight shined on them. The worry could be clearly seen in Ibarra’s face. Elias knew that if he moved just three or four inches closer, he and Ibarra might end up touching each other’s noses. Elias shook the thought away mentally.

“Speak up, Elias,” said Ibarra calmly, his tone making Elias gulped.

The pilot lowered his head, but Ibarra followed his gaze to make sure they could still have eye contact with each other. Elias’ heart was beating from a slow to a faster pace, that it went to the point that he couldn’t stop his heart from beating. Though he knew the consequences of confessing his feelings to Ibarra, Elias decided to take the risk. Once he swallowed his fear and gathered his courage, Elias raised his head and faced Ibarra with the sincerest expression.

“I love you, Sir Ibarra,” Elias confessed truthfully. “I love you in a romantic way—the same way you love Señora Maria Clara.”

Elias was prepared for what he feared the most. He noticed Ibarra’s eyes going wide and his hand gripped more tightly on Elias’ knee. Elias patiently waited for Ibarra’s reaction or response but, silence filled the awkward air between them, none of them speaking up.

When Elias got a little bit impatient, he decided to speak up. “Since I already told you what you wished me to say, Sir, can you please—?”

“Really, Elias?”

Elias blinked in surprise. His vision began to register Ibarra’s expression. It was something he couldn’t quite describe. It was somehow between bewilderment and confusion, but with the help of the moonlight, Elias could see the light shade of pink in Ibarra’s cheeks. Flustered might be the right word.

“Is that how you feel? About me, that is.” Ibarra lowered his head and started scratching his cheek.

Elias was in the midst of observing Ibarra’s action, failing to hear Ibarra’s question at first. From what was mostly rumoured around his place, scratching one’s own cheek is a sign of shyness or being flattered. I suppose he is flattered, Elias thought.

When he still didn’t register Ibarra’s question, Elias didn’t notice the man slowly reaching Elias’ cheeks.

“Elias,” Ibarra’s voice was stern—but not too much—when he said that. It made Elias brought back to his senses and realized what was going on in front of him.

It surprised him a bit, if Elias had to be honest. Ibarra acts in the most unexpected ways, yet even if he had been around with him for a long time (he thinks), Elias still couldn’t figure out what Ibarra would do next. It somehow made him think that Ibarra may be a walking enigma to him.

“Elias,” Ibarra called Elias once more, bringing the latter’s attention to the former once again. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Sir,” Elias murmured, his face became warmer even under Ibarra’s touch.

“Is that how you feel about me?” Ibarra repeated the question once more.

Since Elias didn’t have any other choice, he answered the question in a straightforward manner.

“Yes, Sir, I really do.”

Elias thought he was dreaming. He actually wished he was dreaming at that time because he wasn’t really prepared to admit his feelings for Ibarra. His plan was not to tell anything about it, even to the man himself. Thus, he hoped that very night that he was just dreaming.

However, the feeling of Ibarra’s soft and tender lips pressing on his own was too real for Elias. He could feel his body being paralyzed by Ibarra’s kiss. His mind started to whirl and began to fill with thoughts of nothing but Ibarra himself. Elias unconsciously held Ibarra’s shoulders amidst the kiss, despite feeling a bit surprised.

As the two of them parted, they looked at each other for a short period of time. Everything between them became quiet once again. Ibarra slowly let go of his hold on Elias’ cheeks and Elias followed.

Elias traced his lips with his fingers, reminding himself that it was real and he wasn’t dreaming at all. He couldn’t believe that Ibarra would literally kiss him at that very moment. His mind was malfunctioning for some reason, as he didn’t really know what to think or say at all.

It was Ibarra who spoke up first. “Well, um, how did it feel?”

Elias looked up at Ibarra this time to observe his state. Apparently, the young man himself looked surprised about what he did—possibly more surprised than Elias was. Ibarra was back in his seat on the banca, giving his look at Elias that the latter couldn’t quite describe.

“Um, about that…” Elias began slowly, still confused and unsure. His mouth was left hanging open as he tried to think of words that could possibly describe what he had felt that time. He felt a strange feeling in his head that time, so he was half conscious on his answer. “It felt sweet and just…”

Ibarra watched Elias patiently, slightly surprised from the latter’s answer. He looked more comfortable than before, as he relaxed himself on his own seat on the banca.

“It just felt like I was in a different kind of world,” Elias continued. “And my mind was just…It was like spinning nonstop and I…I couldn’t stop thinking about you that time. It felt like I…I wanted more.”

Ibarra observed as Elias’ eyes magically changed color. They become a shade darker than brown, and the faint moonlight that shined on Elias showed that his pupils were dilated. Ibarra couldn’t quite think what they all mean, so he decided not to bring that up. Instead, he said. “I wish I could give you more than you wish, Elias, but—”

“You love Señora Maria Clara, and you shall remain faithful to her forever,” Elias cut the man off. He sounded disappointed to Ibarra. “I know that, Sir, and thus I shall respect that otherwise. I can’t interfere your relationship as I shall be a hindrance if that so happens.”

Once again, Ibarra was left speechless by Elias’ words. This man—the very pilot himself—is just too endearing and he had done many many good things to Ibarra and not once he had repaid the man for his kindness. Ibarra then soon realized that Elias did all those things was because he was doing it for Ibarra.

“We have reached the mansion, Sir,” said Elias, as the banca came into a stop.

Ibarra turned around and there was the very tall and massive wall of Capitan Tiago’s mansion. If he could climb up, he could go to Maria Clara’s room without getting caught. As he looked up, however, he could faintly see a silhouette of what he thinks was a woman. His hopes raised, his heart was beating fast. He was hoping that the silhouette was Maria Clara herself. He then, turned back to Elias who offered a warm smile at him.

“I shall go now,” said Ibarra.

“Go then,” was Elias’ calm respond. “Just remember to watch your stepping. The wall is a bit too steep.”

Ibarra nodded and grabbed the edge of a brick so that he could start climbing.

However, he started to think again. He wouldn’t be able to talk to Maria Clara without Elias. He wouldn’t be able to go to Capitan Tiago’s mansion without Elias. He wouldn’t be able to escape prison without Elias. His letters that could harm him wouldn’t be burned without Elias. He wouldn’t have gone that far without Elias. He wouldn’t even survive this without Elias. He had to be thankful. He had to be.

So Ibarra turned back to Elias and grabbed him by his worn-out scarf. He pulled the pilot closer to him and gave him another kiss. It was just a quick one, unlike before, but it was sweeter and more romantic.

“Thank you again, Elias. Thank you for everything.”

“I’ll be waiting for you here, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Talk to me via [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/HSaijou)


End file.
